


Clash and Kiss

by topumasum



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Gen, Innocence, Intimacy, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topumasum/pseuds/topumasum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Toby from the Goblin King, Sarah had almost spent more than half of her next two years in the Labyrinth or in her room with her goblin friends. However the Goblin King never once left his sight off her. He would poke and annoy her with his presence outside her room, or disguising as a human and attend her school. She liked it but had to hide it. Two years passed with her goblin friends and her frenemy Jareth. Now in college, Sarah cannot get rid of a persistent classmate, Michael, who always tries to ask her out. After rejecting him many times, the boy kidnaps her and tries to have her, leaving a forever trauma in her. Will Jareth be able to bring her strong self out again?</p><p>"Sarah...wish him to save you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! Long time! I've decided to make this super intimate story of Jareth and Sarah with Jareth trying to help Sarah come out of her trauma of the kidnapping and attempted rape. The reason this isnt rated mature, because it's not. It's romance and the details will not be dirty at all. It will be decent, I swear.  
> Enjoy and dream about Jareth and Sarah lovely moments.

Sarah shook in fear and cowered in the corner. She hugged herself, trying to cover her body. Her sleeve was torn and her forehead bled. She felt so pathetic. He slowly walked to her and knelt before her. He held his hand out slowly to her so she would not panic. But she moved her face away and cried. It hurt his heart. It hurt him so bad. He couldn't even comfort her. What kind of a king was he? He was helpless to his friend. Yes...Sarah was his friend. Despite the last two years of friendship and rivalry, he deeply cared for her. She never hated him. They were always there for each other. But now...she was broken inside. He failed to protect her...he failed to stop this. He never saw her like this before. She was always strongheaded. He was more ashamed at himself.

He moved his hand away but they needed to get out of this place. He scooted closer and mumbled.   "I will pick you up. Don't be afraid. I am getting you out of here."   he carefully slid his arms under her knees and waist and picked her up. He slowly walked out of the terrible place, out in the sun.

"I will get you home..."   he said and was about to teleport when he felt her arms suddenly wrapping his shoulders. She held him closely like a child that made his heart twitch. She...she still could confine in him. She didn't hate him.

He looked up and suddenly vanished from the place.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all came to be? How Jareth and Sarah became so close? How the villain entered in her life and almost ruined her.

_Sarah put Toby in his cot and stroked his head lovingly. Now that she noticed, he did seem cute. He wasn’t a bother anymore. She went to her room and soon the goblins came out to play with her. The barn owl looked at the girl playing with his subjects. Not finding any reason to stay, he flew away. However what he did not know was that Sarah suddenly came to the window and smiled at the flying owl._

_“I wish to see you again…”_

_That was the time she realised that she needed them all in her life…even the goblin king._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Jareth dropped her near her home but far enough to be out of sight. Her parents were worried and talking to the police. She was missing for a whole day. Jareth looked down at Sarah. He refrained from holding her knowing she will get scared. He whispered.

“Run and tell them everything.”

Sarah didn’t look at him. She was too afraid to look at anyone. But she complied and ran to her father, who was shocked to see his daughter in such a terrible state. Jareth exhaled and quickly turned into a barn owl and flew to their house.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_“I wish the goblin king to amuse me.”   She said out of boredom and she soon found herself in front of the labyrinth again. She didn’t know why but she squeaked in happiness. It hadn’t even been three days since rescuing Toby and she was bored. Playing with goblins wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t fun enough. She needed a challenge. She needed the goblin king._

_“You must be daft to wish that.”   She startled and turned to see the man in black leather, pointy hair and mismatched eyes. He had the same smirk on his face as the first night._

_“I wanted to do something fun. Facing the labyrinth might be just the thing to rid my boredom.”_

_Jareth raised an eyebrow.   “So my last maze wasn’t good enough for you. Alright. I will make it more challenging as you wished.”   He walked to her and leaned close making her heart skip a beat.   “And this time, I will follow you like a shadow.”_

_That was the time she realised that she wanted this…she wanted the challenge._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

Michael was arrested. Sarah had given her statement how she managed to escape. Her parents were with her till everything was cleared and done. It took about three days to finish this all up. Michael was traumatised because of what he had witnessed but the police didn’t believe him. He was already considered as mentally ill.

Jareth was with her during the whole time as the barn owl. That was the only way he could stay with her. She refused to go to class and face the world. She cooped herself in her room with Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. She would play with Toby at times…but most of the time…she would stare outside the window. She would fall asleep quickly and Jareth would stay outside the window to keep an eye on her. He would hear her mutter in sleep. She recalled the incident in her nightmare. He wanted to go to her and comfort her but he knew she was not ready to him.

Jareth hated seeing her like that.

She struggled with her slumber and would clutch the pillows desperately. She cried and whimpered. Jareth’s heart beat fast, wanting to embrace her, to calm her down. He extended his hand to her body but refrained. He feared that he would break her. One small touch would bring bad memories.

Her eyes suddenly shot open as she gasped for air. She sprang up and shivered. She mumbled nonsense and Jareth held her to calm her down.  “Sarah, calm down. It’s okay…it’s okay.”

“Jareth…Jareth…I can’t sleep….I can’t sleep. Help me, please. Help me.”

Jareth gently pulled her to him and let her lean on his chest. He patted her head and whispered good things to help her sleep. He just wished he could do more.

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_“I wish the goblin king to make school fun.”   This was a week later the second challenge which was harder than before. She expected the whole school to become the labyrinth for all the students to solve. However she thought wrong. She found a new boy transferred to her class. His name was Jareth Quinn._

_Sarah could not believe the disguise he had put on. He was young as her, without the pointy hair and leather costume. He was a young boy with neck long normal hair and a very, very adorable face. The girls were already swooning. She was not expecting that. He met her after class at the corridor in his disguise. The smile he gave skipped her heartbeat. He walked to her and leaned to her ears and whispered.   “How do I look?”_

_The closure itself made her giddy. His crooked smile, his boyish voice and his features. That was the time she realised that Jareth was indeed attractive._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

“Sarah?”   Her stepmother entered the room with the food and saw her on the bed alone. It was a usual sight. She went to the owl hooting on the swing and fed him some. Then she sat beside Sarah with her food.   “Honey…come and eat with us.”

Sarah said nothing, not feeling anything. She knew her mother wanted the best despite her rude behaviour before. Things had gotten better between them since that night when she rescued Toby.

“Sarah…”

“It’s okay…I’ll just sleep.”

Her step mother sighed. This was a pitiful sight of her. She gave up and kissed her forehead.  “Goodnight sweetie.”   She left the room and turned out the lights. Sarah remained on the bed and soon the shadow fell on her.

Jareth snapped his finger and put an invisible barrier on the door so no sound would go out of the room. He looked at the emotionless girl before him. This state of her angered him. How long was she going to sit and do nothing?

“Sarah.”   He called and as usual she gave no response. Knowing that response from her, Sarah found herself in the labyrinth. She looked around and then looked at Jareth questioningly. Jareth said nothing. Instead a wooden pole appeared in his hand and he threw it at her feet. She looked down at the pole and back at him again. Her look asked what this was all about.

“Pick it up.”

“Why?”   She asked after a long time.

“Just trust me.”

She hesitated. She didn’t know what he was planning to do. But she picked the pole up but found Jareth with another pole in his hand.

“Jareth…what’s…”

Before she could finish, he suddenly lunged at her with his weapon.

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Having Jareth in school was fun. Not once was she bored. Her school life became a TV series with everyday adventure. It was a like a shojo manga with bittersweet love stories. Some of Sarah’s friends became Jareth’s friends too and they became very close to each other. Of course, Jareth and Sarah’s relationship was still complicated._

_They were not friends but they were certainly not enemies anymore._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

_Other than Jareth disguising as a human boy in her class, Sarah also got to have some time in his labyrinth too. There were some troublemakers in his kingdom wanting to sabotage his kingdom. So Sarah decided to take advantage of this situation and have an adventure with Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Jareth to save his kingdom. They would travel and fight enemies and sometimes get captured and rescued. It brought joy to her life. With more adventures, they became closer than ever. Their rivalry friendship became stronger. Their bond strengthened._

_That was the time they both realised that they needed each other._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_And like that two years passed. Sarah moved to college but she was sad because none of her friends were there. She cried so much that night as Jareth sat there. She was going to miss them so much._

_“I will be there too, if you want me to.”   Jareth said stubbornly as she looked up._

_“You will do that for me?”_

_“For you? Of course not.”   He denied like a girl.    “You are crying too loud. I hate noises.”_

_Sarah smiled knowing he was shy. She giggled and held his hands.   “Thank you so much. I can always count on the goblin king.”_

_Jareth looked at their hands clasped together and smiled back. He liked whenever she could trust him and confided in him. He felt greater than a king._

_That was the time he realised that he wanted to be with Sarah._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Sarah was a new girl in class therefore boys were already flirting with her. Jareth, too was a new student in class and girls were already crushing on him. It was not as great as back in high school but Jareth assured her that it would be fine. Sarah expected it to be boring but she did not expect a boy to already ask her out. Michael was his name and he was 19. He was good looking but Sarah gently turned him down._

_“I’m sorry but…I’m not ready to date anyone. We can be friends, if you like.”_

_“Friends…”   he muttered and then forced a smile.   “Sure.”_

_He then walked away and Sarah turned to see Jareth with a soft smile.   “Michael and Sarah sitting on a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.”_

_Sarah frowned and retorted.   “Shut up. Let’s go home…I am eager to see my friends.”   Jareth chuckled and followed her._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Even though her human friends were not with her in the same college, Sarah managed to meet them on weekly basis and have regular contact with them. Jareth, too met them and managed to keep contacts with them. He had grown to love those humans as his friends. He never thought he would grow to love his human life._

_But at times he had to miss classes because of his kingdom and in those times she missed him. She felt…unprotected. Of course Michael would try to take her out and have fun but she always refused. She never felt like being with him other than in class. She could almost see rage in him._

_Other than his class, Jareth would also disguise as an owl and sit near the window. It was so often that Sarah’s stepmother stopped being scared and started feeding him. It wasn’t long till he almost became the house pet. Sarah’s family did not shoo him away, neither did they lock him up. Toby enjoyed being with the owl most. He would almost strangle the poor Jareth owl but Jareth would bite him back without injuring him. Sarah had Jareth every moment in her life._

_Things were going fine, until Sarah saw Michael at her doorstep._

_“Hi…Michael.”   She became nervous because she never told him her address._

_“Hi…might if I come in?”_

_“…Sure…”   she couldn’t turn him away and let him in. She didn’t take him to her room. She purposely made him sit in the chatting room where Jareth, as an owl, watched him. He saw how nervous Sarah was. Almost scared…_

_After long hours, he left and Sarah rushed to her room with the owl where he turned back to his usual goblin king self. He had never seen her so shaky._

_“Something about him doesn’t seem right.”   She said but Jareth said otherwise._

_“He’s just a boy who is acting on his hormones. He will not be stupid enough to do anything.”_

_She tried to rest assure but something in her said otherwise._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_Jareth was missing from her class and home for a week. Her parents didn’t worry for the owl because owls hated to be locked up and would fly out for a week or two. But Sarah was worried because Hoggle and Didymus told her that his kingdom was going through some troubles. Even she couldn’t help him because they were all political. There was no adventure this time. But she wanted to be with him in his kingdom and sent him a message through Hoggle. Jareth soon replied through him._

_“I will be back soon…”_

_How soon, she wondered. She was slightly scared. Her phone buzzed again. Michael has been texting her and she’s been trying to ignore him with short replies. This boy wasn’t giving up. She couldn’t feel like telling her parents. She didn’t want to bring something big on him._

_But…she couldn’t bring herself to relax._

_“Hoggle?”   She called._

_“Yes, Sarah.”   Hoogle peeked out the wardrobe._

_“Can you take me to the labyrinth?”_

_“I’m sorry Sarah. Jareth said it’s not safe this time to go. You might be in trouble and bring trouble for him.”_

_“Oh…”   she understood. She was made for adventure, not politics. Jareth understood too. She hoped the trouble soon end and he would return or she would go._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

“Jareth!”  She screamed and blocked one blow.  “What are you doing?!”   And blocked another.

But Jareth kept on attacking and Sarah kept on blocking. He was easy on her and she knew because she didn’t know how to fight. One of the blow hit her hand and the pole fell out. She clutched her hand and pain and fell. Jareth stopped and was about to help her but stopped. He could not let her depend on him all the time. She needed to fight for her own. She needed to stand for herself.

He knelt to her and held up the pole to her.   “Take it and fight.”

Sarah looked at him horrifyingly. She didn’t understand why he was acting like this.   “Why are you doing this?”

“You will know.”   He softly but firmly answered.    “Now take it and defend yourself.”

“Jareth…I can’t fight.”   She confessed.   “I never learned.”

“Now you will.”   His throat felt so painful. He didn’t know the reason. It just did. He didn’t want her to suffer like this but he had no other choice. He wanted her to be strong.  “Take it.”

Sarah exhaled painfully and took the pole. She stood up and got ready as he attacked again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last day of the week and Sarah still heard nothing from him. Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus were with her along with other goblins during the night, every night. Their sounds never reached outside the room because of a spell Jareth put. Whenever they arrived, no sound would escape the room. It was to protect them and Sarah. Toby would sometimes play with them but most of the time, he would sleep._

_Sarah sighed. She missed Jareth. She missed his company but she understood the need of his absence. She knew she was acting like a child but…she couldn’t help it. She felt really insecure without him._

_Michael came to her table and asked her out again, just for a coffee though. But she made an excuse and left early. However he kept following her to her house and she finally had enough. She turned to him and finally said what she wanted to say all along._

_“Michael! How many times do I have to clear that I am not interested in you! What else do I have to do?!”_

_“Why not?! What am I lacking?! Or do you like someone else?!”_

_“I don’t! But I don’t like you either! So stop it!”_

_She finally ran away, feeling relieved. But she failed to notice raging expression on Michael’s face._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_“Are you alright, Sarah?”   Hoggle asked. Sarah smiled and nodded._

_“How is the goblin king?”   She asked._

_“He is finally managing to take control.”_

_“That’s good news. I will be able to go soon then.”_

_“Yes. Very soon. Just one more day, I suppose.”_

_That got her excited. She would finally see him again tomorrow. She hoped he would let her in his Kingdom again._


	3. Chapter 3

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

“Jareth! Stop!”   She stumbled back and tripped over. Her body ached all over and this time Jareth couldn’t resist. He ran to help her and gently held her.

“Sarah…”

“I can’t…I can’t…”  She sobbed.   “I can’t do this.”

“No, no.”  He refused to give up.   “You will not give up. You will not pity yourself. Get up and fight.”  

But Sarah cried. She couldn’t tolerate the physical pain. She was not ready for this. Jareth wiped the dirt off her forehead and softly held her face to face him. The softness in his eyes vanished. He was not the same Jareth before.

“Jareth…”   Sarah was afraid of this man.

“I will not tolerate this weakness.”

He made her hold the pole again and pulled her on her feet. He stood back and swirled the pole in his hand. As much as it hurt him, he had to make her strong.

“Again.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Sarah was with her friends at a café after class. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. They missed their classmate Jareth, the young Jareth. He had to give an excuse of visiting a sick aunt. Sarah wished him here but knew he was still busy. But she knew he would see him tonight and she couldn’t wait._

_She excused herself to the washroom and afterwards was coming back down the corridor when she felt a presence. It sent shivers down her spine. It was not a good feeling. Before she could turn around, she felt herself being grabbed and a handkerchief covering her mouth. She tried not to breathe but soon succumbed to darkness._

_When she woke up, she found herself in a broken room. She panicked and yelled out. Her mind stopped working. She looked for her cell but couldn’t find it. A sudden sound startled her. Michael sudden entered the room. He locked the door and she slowly crouched away._

_“Hello Sarah.”   He smiled. Her heartbeat sped up and clutched herself for dear life. He whistled and walked to her and saw her cowering that gave him the happiness of some sort._

_“Look at you now...shaking and fearing me.”_

_“What’s wrong with you? You are sick!”_

_Michael laughed and crouched before her with the greasy smirk.   “Yes, I am sick. What will you do? Cry?”   He laughed and gripped her hair which made her grunt. That angered her and she couldn’t control it. She slapped him and rushed past him to the door. She tried opening it but it was locked. She banged on it, hoping someone would hear._

_She hastened and prayed in her mind but he grabbed her hair again. He pulled her and she tried elbowing him. Her hits were painful and that made him madder. He roughly turned her and smacked her face that sent her flying on the floor. Her lips bled and it stung. She was really afraid now...she crawled backwards and resisted crying while he stepped forward._

_She noticed few broken planks and tried getting to them, but he grabbed her and pinned her down the cold floor. He slapped her again and she could almost see stars before her eyes._

_She screamed and scratched his face and hands but he was too harsh on her and impatient. He gripped on her shirt and ripped few buttons. She screamed loudly and desperately; pleading for him to stop. He forced his face on her neck and bit her skin. They hurt...a lot and she started crying loudly._

_Sarah couldn’t think. She couldn’t think of the easiest words. But she wanted someone to save her. He was too busy with her pesky fights. He slapped her again and another one would surely knock her out. He caught her hands and pinned them painfully. He bit her neck again..._

_In midst of the pain she suddenly screamed out his name._

_“JARETH!”_

_“That’s the guy you’re in love with?!”  He shouted but suddenly heard something crashing. He pushed himself off her and she crawled away from him; crying a lot. She hid herself from the sights. Michael quickly unlocked the door and got out but locked her in before she could try and escape._

_She was much too afraid, so she hid far back to protect herself. She didn’t know what was happening, but Michael’s painful screams came to her ears. She shut her ears and eyes and cried to herself, feeling the cold and pain all over her body. Whatever was hurting him, would come for her too for there was none to save her._

_She heard someone was banging the door and she knew it was Michael in craze. Someone dangerous was after him...she didn’t dare see and Michael’s screams died._

_She wiped her tears and took a piece of broken glass. Either she would kill or be killed. She heard the door unlocked and the footsteps thereon. She muffled her sobs and hardened her expression. She would not die without a fight._

_The footstep came around the darkest corner and was suddenly attacked by her with the broken glass. He acted quickly and held her hands with the glass and he was shocked to see such ferocity in her as she had not realised that it was him. She tried to pierce him with the glass with the fierce growl and he tried to hold her off. He noticed the blood on her head, lips and painful bites on her throat and neck._

_“Sarah...”   she heard her name after such a long time and her expression changed to a lost one. Her energy drained once again and she pushed herself from him to the corner. She fell on her knees and started crying; trying to cover herself from the cold and her lack of clothes. Her sobs were at the end of your tether that pained his throat._

_Sarah shook in fear and cowered in the corner. She hugged herself, trying to cover her body. Her sleeve was torn and her forehead bled. She felt so pathetic. He held his hand out slowly to her so she would not panic. But she moved her face away and cried. It hurt his heart. It hurt him so bad. He couldn't even comfort her. What kind of a king was he? He was helpless to his friend. Yes...Sarah was his friend. Despite the last two years of friendship and rivalry, he deeply cared for her. She never hated him. They were always there for each other. But now...she was broken inside. He failed to protect her...he failed to stop this. He never saw her like this before. She was always strong-headed. He was more ashamed at himself._

_He moved his hand away but they needed to get out of this place. He scooted closer and mumbled.   "I will pick you up. Don't be afraid. I am getting you out of here."   he carefully slid his arms under her knees and waist and picked her up. He slowly walked out of the terrible place, out in the sun._

_"I will get you home..."   he said and was about to teleport when he felt her arms suddenly wrapping his shoulders. She held him closely like a child that made his heart twitch. She...she still could confine in him. She didn't hate him._

_He looked up and suddenly vanished from the place._

_……………………………………………………………………………_

Jareth put the blanket over Sarah who was sleeping soundly. After the long fight, her body gave up and she became tired very soon. Jareth walked to the window and sighed. He was angry at himself for hurting her like this. He didn’t know how he found her that day without the proper words, but he did. He finally managed to find her and heed to her call. He only wished that he had heeded sooner. Even though nothing bad happened to her, the incident managed to inflict some trauma in her.

And this guilt was killing him.

He opened the window and flew away.

…

The next day, her parents noticed that Sarah was in lot of pain. The owl was pecking Toby who giggled. Her step mother asked.

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Yes…I’ve been running so my body hurts a little.”

“Running?”   She was surprised a little for such an outdoor activity. But it made her happy.   “That’s good! It will keep you fresh!”

Sarah smiled and looked at the barn owl. She felt so secured with him at home.

Jareth returned to class as Sarah resumed. Although nothing was as before, Jareth always remained beside her. But fighting him was the hardest. Her body refused to listen but she tried her best. However she was frustrated for being so weak. She was a burden on him! She fought every night and it hurt like hell. Jareth was not merciful the slightest. He was pressuring her a lot and she could not take the pressure anymore.

“Stop it! I can’t do this!”

And so did Jareth.   “You have to! Now take up the weapon!”

“No!”  She kicked the pole away.   “I need to rest.”

She turned her back on him, expecting to return to her home. But Jareth did not have that in his mind. He marched to her and angrily turned her to him. His clasp on her arms was harsh and painful. She never saw this side of him before.

“Rest? After everything that has happened, you still think of resting? How will you protect yourself the next time it happens? Do you expect me to take care of you for the rest of your life? Such expectation of you disappoints me! It would have been better to leave you with that boy!”

Sarah’s hand moved against her wishes and slapped Jareth. It was so shocking that Sarah herself covered her mouth. She clearly didn’t want it but she couldn’t bear what he just said. Jareth, of course, said nothing further. He remained looking on the side and sighed. It was expected.

Sarah moved away in fear and ran away and she quickly found herself in her room. She jumped on her bed and wrapped herself in her blanket, wanting to just sleep for the night.

…..

Sarah was happy to see Jareth with her in the class but he was quiet most of the time. He didn’t talk to her and she couldn’t even ask him to. It was her fault. She shouldn’t have slapped him. He was a king!

After class, however, she couldn’t find him. She looked for him all over but found him nowhere. She stopped and exhaled. He finally had it, perhaps. He had it with taking care of her all the time.

“No! Stop it!”  Sarah heard a girl crying for help and she ran to see a boy pulling a girl. She struggled and cried but could not fight. It sent a horrible de ja vu in her. She clutched her head trying to reduce the pain but the girl’s cries got louder. The boy was laughing and pulling her harder than before. This was what Michael did to her. He hurt her without respecting her. The pain was replaced with anger and she took her bag and swung at the boy. The hit was strong enough to throw him away. She stood in front of the girl protectively and shouted at the boy.

“Beat it before I break your bones!”

The boy stood up angrily and responded.   “Break my bones?! You bitch!”   He lunged at her and her body reacted so quickly that she punched his nose bloody. The boy staggered back and cried. It hurt a lot. The boy ran away leaving the girls and the girl suddenly hugged Sarah. She cried so hard that it almost made her feel guilty that she wasn’t here before.

“Hey, it’s okay…it’s okay.”   She hugged the girl back.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so weak.”

“No, you are not weak. You couldn’t contemplate any of this but you must take matters in your hands. Learn to fight for yourself and don’t let this…get…to…you?”   she questioned herself.

Is this what Jareth meant?

The realisation was big. He did. Sarah looked at the girl and asked her to complain about this matter as she quickly had to go home.

She ran home afterwards, hoping that Jareth would forgive her.

……………………………………………………………………..

“Jareth!”   Sarah found him standing in front of a lake. He was in his usual attire. He slowly turned to her but what she saw was shocking. He cried. Tears trickled down his firm gaunt cheeks. It ached her heart. Why was he crying? Is it because she slapped him?

“Oh, Jareth!”   She rushed to him and held his face warmly.   “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! Forgive me, I slapped you. I shouldn’t have. I know why you forced me to fight. I now know. I have been whining about myself for so long that I didn’t understand how you felt. I know you felt guilty! But Jareth, none of us couldn’t have foreseen it. It was neither mine nor your fault. So please, let us return to how it was before. Rescuing princesses, kingdoms and adventures. Please…”   she hung her head low as her hands slid to his shoulders for support.

Jareth gasped and held her and quickly pulled her to him.  “Oh Sarah! My dear Sarah! I have hurt you. I’ve…I’ve…”

“No, you did not hurt me. You saved me.”   She cried with a smile.   “You saved me from my own hell. I owe you, Jareth.”

“You owe me nothing.”   He made it clear. He held her face and scolded.   “Do not be a fool.”

“But I see you feeling bad for me. You blame yourself for this. Jareth…you have no fault to be blamed for. I can’t bear to see you like this. I love you.”

Sarah was shocked at her own confession. Jareth blushed for the first time in his life. Being the older one, he still felt like a child for feeling so nervous. He was never like this. He used to be the one teasing her about romance and feeling something for him but now…she made him nervous.

Sarah held his hands that held her face and whispered.   “You fell in love with me a long time ago, goblin king. You merely pretended not to. But you became my friend against your wishes and fell in love with me. You have done everything I wanted but you were right. I needed to take care of myself.”

“Sarah…life with me…it will be nothing like what you have lived.”

“I have lived more than half of my life with you. I know what life with the goblin king would be like.”   She smiled.

“Immortality…constant goblin issues and…”

“Ruling the goblin king’s heart.”   She added.   “I can do it, just give me the chance.”

“Then I do not have to be your knight in shining armour anymore.”   He said and gave a teasing smirk after a long time.   “I can be the ruthless, teasing goblin king again.”

Yes…

He waited no more and pulled her to a very close hug. He didn’t hesitate this time and rested his lips on her neck, rushing her blood. She was never this close to him but she didn’t care now. She hugged him back and he kissed her neck and ear. He was careful not to take it too far.

Jareth pulled away and stroked her cheek.   “Then I ask of you to become mine. Let me rule you.”

Sarah couldn’t wait. She pulled him to a kiss, surprising him but he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to the gap of his lips.

Their only worry now would be telling her parents about their relationship. Of course, Jareth would have to maintain his human form and present himself and would have to be under the watchful eyes of her father.


End file.
